O Motivo de Seu Sorriso
by Mary Annie Bell
Summary: O mal-humorado garoto não suporta mais o sorriso persistente de Botan. Ela estaria zombando dele, que tinha tanto trabalho à fazer? - Aqui se resolve um mal-entendido, e começa um lindo romance... [FLUFFY MELODRAMA]


_ROMANCE / FLUFFY / MELODRAMA / SEM ENREDO DEFINIDO_

Agradeço desde já aos Beatles, a Shuuichi-chan, a Jesy Roses e Emily Manson, minhas inspirações. Sem eles essa fic não seria possível. _Annie segurando a estatueta do Oscar de Fic mais melosa_

Eu me superei A.A CONSEGUI FAZER ATÉ O TÍTULO FICAR CAFONÉÉÉÉÉRRIMO A.A

**PS:** Sim, foi de propósito que no sumário eu omiti o par da fic. Eu não menti, menti? Bem... Agora que você está aqui, leia a fic, vá nas reviews me vitimar e divirta-se bastante.

**PPS:** É impressão minha ou eu caracterizei essa fic quase como um Hiei x Kurama? Nhai, que vício XD _Annie, a Dona Feliz_ Mas eu não posso fazer nada u.u Até mesmo meus non-yaoi saem meio... Huh... Yaoi O.o

* * *

**O MOTIVO DE SEU SORRISO**

**By Annie Bell**

"Koenma-sama! Koenma-sama!" Gritava a voz tão aguda da exuberante Deusa da Morte, tão alto que reverberava por todos os corredores do Palácio do Reikai. Aborrecido e irritado, o semideus bufava, embaixo de grotesco monte de papéis. Mesmo estando em sua forma adulta, que era tão mais alta que a infantil - que agora renegara a segundo plano. Não valia a pena medir apenas meio metro, na maioria do tempo - a pilha de documentos sobre novas mortes quase lhe encobria a visão. Aquela garota lhe vinha encher as paciências novamente? Oh não!

"Botan, escandalosa! Se quiser falar comigo, venha até aqui, não perturbe as almas que vagueiam pelo Rio Sanzu..." Ele reclamou, quando finalmente a mocinha desceu de seu remo mágico, já na sala de Koenma. A garota de cabelos azuis não se deixou abalar pelo mau-humor de seu chefe, continuava sorrindo, desafiadora.

"Gomenasai, Koenma-sama... Eu estava tão afoita para saber se finalmente os papéis da última ceifa (1) que nem mesmo pensei..." Ela tenta se desculpar, sem se abalar de alguma forma pela expressão desaprovadora no rosto de seu chefe.

"Ai, ai... Nem mesmo pensou que talvez eu estivesse quase morrendo de cefaléia..." Reclamou o rapaz, a boca torcida em dor e desaprovo, como uma criança que mastigou um limão.

"Ah, então o estrupício já trouxe os documentos... Eu lembro que, quando eu cheguei lá naquele lugar e vi todas aquelas almas desencarnando, sendo engolidas pela lava do vulcão, eu bem que pensei com meus botões: 'Hum! Koenma-sama vai ter uma dor de cabeça daquelas...'" Ela comentou, divertida, sentando-se numa pontinha ainda - milagrosamente - desocupada da mesa.

"Acha isso divertido?" Koenma reclama, a voz madura de sua forma mais bela soando quase histérica enquanto uma veia pulsava furiosamente em sua têmpora, amostra inegável de sua fúria. Pois bem, provocar um semideus irritado e atrapalhar seu uso do "carimbo burocrático", como nominou certa vez Yusuke, não era uma boa idéia.

"Não, não, de forma alguma..." Diz Botan, ficando finalmente quieta. Segundos longos se passaram, e a garota continuava parada, sentada sobre a mesa do rapaz, fitando o nada e sorrindo, pensativamente.

Um sorriso perturbador. Koenma poderia desviar o olhar e continuar carimbando - e, de fato, foi o que ele tentou fazer. Mas, quando o carimbo redondo encontrou o papel, os olhos castanhos se desviaram para a irritante curva da boca da garota. Pois é, sua distração fez o selo ser arrastado um tantinho, o visto do Reikai se tornando um borrão indistinto.

"Inferno!" Foi o que ele praguejou, quando viu o documento estragado, manchado.

"Que o Makai tem a ver?" Ela questiona, simpática, como uma mãe que pergunta a uma criança o que significava um desenho.

"Estou praguejando..." Koenma fervia de raiva, as faces coradas de uma estranha timidez e de descontentamento furioso.

"Ahh, tá..." Mais segundos se silêncio por parte de Botan, que ainda se mantinha sentada, observando atentamente uma parede vazia... E sorrindo. A única coisa que rompia a delicada membrana da quietude era o bater incessante de carimbos no papel, e de carimbos na almofada de tinta vermelha. Visto, visto, visto. Todos os documentos carimbados como se antes tivessem sido lidos.

Visto, visto, visto. E Botan continuava sorrindo. O repuxar nos cantos dos lábios era uma afronta, o leve curvar do canto dos olhos era como um tapa na cara.

Visto, visto, visto. Ela parecia zombar de sua cara, de sua condição patética. Qualquer demônio haveria de fugir ao mínimo rosnado do filho de Enma-daioh, menos ela.

Visto, visto, visto. Por acaso esta reles mensageira da morte se achava melhor que ele?

"O que é tão engraçado?" Ruge o semideus, tão repentinamente que parecia que sua voz havia explodido. Com o susto, Botan se sobressaltou e acabou por cair da mesa. Os inocentes olhinhos da menina se arregalaram, e com cuidado, se puseram a olhar o raivoso Koenma com um espanto inédito.

"Hum..." Ela questiona, como se não soubesse se os gritos eram destinados a ela ou não.

"Botan, você não consegue parar de sorrir nem por um segundo? Parece que... Que..." A voz do rapaz se tornou mais baixa, transtornada "Sei làque está gozando de mim... Sei que é ridículo me ver aqui, com esse monte papéis, eu sei, mas..."

Finalmente a persistente alegria da garota de cabelos azuis cedeu - e deu lugar a uma introversão peculiar. O único movimento feito por ela após isso foi desviar o olhar do de seu chefe, e suspirar. A inesperada falta de palavras de Botan fez o mimado rapaz ficar confuso. Se levantando da enorme cadeira de madeira antiga, Koenma se abaixa, para ficar próximo da mensageira.

"Desculpe... Koenma-sama..." Ela começa, afastando uma mecha dos cabelos que lhe havia coberto os olhos. O filho de Enma se aproxima, preocupado "Eu simplesmente... Tinha trabalhado tanto, e estava tão feliz em te ver..." Botan sentia como se seu pior segredo houvesse sido descoberto. Reabrindo o sorriso que lhe havia sido proibido, ela continua "Você sabe... O senhor é tão engraçado, mesmo quando briga comigo..."

O antes dominador burocrata do Reikai fica atônito, e se pôe a gaguejar, tentando esboçar algum pedido por indulto de sua culpa"Ahn... Me perd-doe, Botan-san..."

"Botan-san? Não precisa descer tão baixo, ao nível de uma empregada qualquer, que passa o dia inteiro coletando almas que só abarrotam sua mesa..." Ela meio que ironiza, meio que se tormenta, esfregando o rosto com uma mão, contendo um choro sem importância. Levantando-se, finalmente, ela anda em passos lentos até a grande porta de madeira. Quando finalmente a abre, as mãos firmes e manchadas de tinta de carimbo a seguram - Koenma a prendia com firmeza, no rosto um desespero inédito.

Como se sua imortalidade dependesse disso, o jovem semideus abraça a mocinha, que permance estática, surpresa, por bom tempo.

"Não te deixo sair daqui até que me perdoe..." Pede, sussurrante, o desnorteado Koenma toma a mão da deusa da morte com a sua.

"Não..." Disse Botan, ainda magoada. O filho de Enma-Daioh a aperta com mais força, afagando os cabelos azuis, a embalando desajeitadamente, porém com ternura. As mãos da moça confusa enlaçam o pescoço do jovem, e se acomoda melhor.

"Por favor..." Pediu novamente o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, se sentindo o ser mais baixo do mundo, por ter ferido os sentimentos de sua amiga. Gostava muito de estar com ela, também, mesmo quando ela lhe irritava. Ela era tão adorável...! Mesmo quando triste, ainda que tal visão lhe partisse a alma. - Aliás, desde quando Botan ficava triste em sua presença? Ela poderia estar preocupada, irritada até, mas nunca assim...

Pelo amor de Enma-sama! _O que lhe havia feito!_

"Eu jamais vou te desculpar..." Ela diz, baixinho, enterrando o rosto na curva macia do ombro do rapaz.

"Eu não te soltarei enquanto não o fizer..!" Ele exigiu, com o poder que a criação mimada lhe havia feito acreditar que tinha.

"E eu não quero que me solte nunca..." Ela suspirou, finalmente, se largando e deixando que Koenma a amparasse. Este, vendo o rosto da garota a lhe observar, fecha os olhos dela com a ponta dos dedos, e a beija, demorada e serenamente.

"Ai shiteru..." Botan diz, quando finalmente se recompôs, e pode agüentar seu próprio peso. Os olhos rosa cheios de angústia a ânsia. Se aproximando, Koenma a olha sem dizer nada por alguns segundos, pensativamente.

"Posso te pedir uma coisa" Diz ele, e a garota confirma com a cabeça, aguardando. "Bem... Quero te ver sorrindo."

Botan solta um suspiro feliz, e abre o sorriso mais luminoso que tinha. Satisfeito, o rapaz completa:

"Prometo que sempre te darei motivos para te fazer sorrir assim..." Ele conclui, docemente, a embalando.

**OWARI**

"Koenma?" Ela chama, timidamente, sabendo que a cena tão romântica estava acabada.

"Hum...?"

"Quer algum remédio para dor de cabeça?" A deusa da Morte pergunta, vendo o semideus a encarar, meio sem entender. Com um meio sorriso, ela aponta o corredor "Consigo ouvir os passos de George... Ele está vindo com mais um maço de papéis..."

O sempre atarefado Koenma então suspira, e volta para o trabalho "Eu mereço... Nem em fic romântica eu tenho folga?"

* * *

... 

_Uia, meu cérebro travou bonito no fim da fic_

_Bem, crianças, a banquinha de tomates é logo no fim da rua. Estou esperando. Só não tragam pedras pois faz dodói x.o _

Eu tenho um certo gosto por transgredir o sistema...

Bem, estou aqui também, ó: http:annieacessonegado. Se você gostou da fic mas está com medo que alguém descubra, me contacte .º


End file.
